Scent of Blood
by Zoroarrkk
Summary: What if Serana wasn't a good vampire? What is the vampire race went around conquering Skyrim in a different way than just assaulting towns? That's what the young orphan Max found out one night... Another commission I had. This one contains lots of fucked up goodness, including shemales, hyper cocks, watersports, beastiality, excessive cum and more!


It was a rather cold and uneventful night in Solitude, which was a breath of fresh air for the guards. They weren't used to this life. Dragons, Vampires and even the occasional Werewolf storming through and causing no ends of problems. But today it seemed to be quiet.

However, as with anything, there was always an outlier. Something to throw a spanner in the works. And today, that spanner was in the form of a vampire who decided not to cause a fuss, unlike most. This vampire only had one thing on her mind. Lust. And so, she executed a kidnap on a young, teenage ginger boy from the local orphanage, and fled into the darkness, with neither of them being seen again…

"Wake up!"

The female roared, as she cracked a leather whip against the now nude male's chest, causing the ginger to howl awake with a start. Confusion overcame him at first and lasted several long drawn seconds. For a start, he wasn't in his bed. Secondly, that whip fucking hurt. Thirdly, he had no clue who's voice that was, it certainly wasn't one of the Orphanage staff, and finally, to top it all off, his body was freezing! Max opening up his black eyes to look around where he was, who he interacting with and just what in Talos' name was going on!

There, stood before him, was a rather tall, rather pale looking women. She wore loose clothing, the red colour of the dye had faded a little over the time within her sleeves (showing that they had clearly been worn a while). However, the front of her shirt was clear as night! She had a black skirt and black leggings to, and finished off with a set of dark brown/black leather boots. Around her neck was a sort of neck brace and an amulet, both of which looked very, very old. And very valuable.

"Finally!"

She grumbled, looking displeased with the male. As Max came more to his senses, he started realising several things. He was in cold iron chains, nude, in a darkly-lit cave, a dwindling campfire the only thing to give any light. On his left was a few cages that looked like they could fit people in, one indeed having a female skeleton within its confinements. On the right was some sleeping hounds, a Great Dane and a German Shepherd. Although both of them looked rather odd in colour and stature.

"W-what's going on? Is this some kind of prank or something?"

The male weakly muttered, a sting still silently throbbing away at his chest from the hit. His throat was dry, which didn't help his current issues either because he was oh so uncomfortable!

"Well. Let me answer this in a simple way. Look at my eyes. Does it look like a prank to you, human?"

Human? Then again, if Max looked closer at said eyes. They were Dark yellow!

"V-vampire?!"

He muttered out, as the teenager began to hopelessly writhe within his bindings, making a racket as he did so. So much so that both hounds woke up and began to bark and snarl continuously at him! Seems they didn't like the teen at all!

"Enough!"

The vampire suddenly shouted at the hounds, of whom both whined and downed their heads to return to their slumber.

"Yes. I am a vampire. But not an ordinary one. No, I am Serana, daughter of Lord Harkon, the vampire lord of whom has been spreading chaos across Skyrim. So believe me when I say that you better do as I say, or else it's not going to end well for you."

Serana stopped speaking suddenly, not only to see if there was any reaction from Max (of which was just a glare, as the male continued to writhe around, not really sure what to do) but to also open her mouth and lick over her razor-sharp, white as snow teeth.

"Because boy could I use a drink right now."

She chuckled, before sneakily using the whip on Max again, hitting the same spot as before, much to the agony of the receiver, a second howl of pain escaping his mouth.

"So… Tell me a bit about you, hmm? I've told you a bit about me, it's only fair."

She chuckled evilly. Man, this bitch was the real deal! Max sighs before answering.

"Fine. My name is Max. As you can see I'm just a ginger fourteen year old. I have nothing that would interest your kind. No valuables, no royalty, no power. Hell, I doubt even my blood would taste nice!"

He spat out at her, watching her every move in case he needed to brace for another whipping, his bare pale chest having a long red mark from where the leather had connected. While Max replied, Serana looked him over. Average body size, maybe a little muscle on his chest but nothing more than that. About five foot in height, average for a human at that age, and not that much smaller than Serana herself, standing at five foot six! He didn't seem like much, but the female knew that the ones that seem worthless were the best ones.

"And here's a question for you, Serana. Where in Talos' name am I, and why have you got me chained up? It wasn't one of your filthy kinds sweetroll I nicked from the market yesterday, was it?"

Once again, the human almost spat at her. He wanted out. He hated this. Hated it. However, Serana soon shut down any hopes of being let free.

"You are in Pinemoon Cave, a special cave that I own, near Dragon Bridge. As for why you are here… Well, us vampires don't only just drink blood and turn into bats. No, we do some other things."

That's when she moved closer to the human, using her spare, long-nailed hand to stroke up, across his wound and under his chin, pulling it up so his ear was at her mouth.

"We also love to rape kids."

She whispered, chuckling before pulling back. Max seemed lost for a moment, not really sure what she meant by that. And then he made a mistake. A big one.

"I don't know what that means, but you are not doing that to me! No, I refuse!"

"But that's what rape is about. People refusing, but still getting."

She laughed, before shaking her head slightly.

"You'll come to love it, to need it."

She muttered before she began to undress. It seemed the cold didn't bother her anyway, as she was rather fast in getting nude. Firstly, she took off her shirt, in which revealed her bra. She took that off too, to expose her rather large, bouncy breasts. Then, she began to take off her skirt and leggings. And that's when everything changed for the worst.

Under the skirt wasn't a pair of panties like a normal woman, but instead boxers. And what was worse was that they were bulging! As she pulled them down, Max could only grimace but gasp, while Serana could only laugh at his reaction. Underneath was a limp, foot-long canine penis!

"Oh yeah. We also aren't normal. We love magic, and I love my dogs over there, so I decided to join them!"

She laughed as she took the rest of her clothing off, making sure to sway her cock back and forth, left and right, and also bounce her breasts in a similar manner. By this time, Max must have noticed the rancid smell that had filled the room. The smell of piss, death and just… horribleness. In fact, this was Serana's musk, and she made sure not to clean just to increase the effect. It was rather addicting and arousing, as the poor fourteen-year-old found out when his tiny four-inch member rocketed up in an erect position.

"Oh? Hard just at the sight and smell of me? Are you sure that you don't know what rape is?"

She asked, a smirk on her face as once more she whipped him, before grasping his neck with her nails, making sure to dig in and draw blood.

"Now. A few ground rules. I am your mistress, and you are to call me that at all times. You will do as I say, when I say, with no questions. I am going to release you from these chains in a second, and collar you like a mutt. Because to me, that's all you are. To prove that you are just a dog like them two over there, you are to move on your hands and knees. Stand up, and I will suck your blood dry and leave your body to rot. Understand me?"

She asked, making sure she told him the information in a low, dominant and threatening tone, directly into his left ear. As a final gesture, she also spat deep inside the canal, and let it sit there for him to deal with.

Max said nothing and only gave a glare to her. However, he couldn't stop looking down at that red meat! He just couldn't… Seems she was going to teach him he liked dick a few years earlier than planned.

"I said understand me!?"

She roared, as she gave not one, not two, but three lashes of her whip, each one connecting the central landing point in his chest from different directions.

"YES MISTRESS!"

Max roared, unable to take the pain any longer. His chest burned, and as much as he wouldn't admit it, he liked the sight of that cock. And the smell… It was actually the smell that was getting to him!

"Good. Now. When I let you go, you are going to clean my feet, okay? Only then can you get the dick you desire."

She teased him, knowing he was falling under her spell. Before she let him go from his restraints, she hung the whip up on a hook jammed into the wall and got the leash and collar that was on the next hook along. A pink leash and a purple collar with studs over it, just for the humiliation. She went over to him and forced the collar around his neck. It barely fit! Using some of the blood she had let loose easier, she wrote his name on the little dog tag, before attaching the pink leash to it, and giving it a nice, tight pull.

"All good, puppy slut?"

She asked him, giving him a glare as if to say "You dare say no, and see what happens." With a tight gulp, the teenager replied weakly, as the collar was rather constricting.

"Yes… Mistress Serana."

"Good. Now, let's release you."

She muttered as she began to undo the restraints, one by one. Unlike most bondage sets, Serana opted to not use the neck brace, but keep the four other restraints around the ankles and wrists. She undid the ankles first, before the wrists, letting the male fall to the floor. She then turned swiftly and elegantly, exposing her previously hidden fat rear and heavy, musky nuts, before beginning to slowly walk towards the lone wooden chair in the room - A chair so red from victims blood that it didn't even have a brown coating anymore.

This was Max's chance, and he knew it. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet and began to run towards the mouth of the cave (which was barely visible due to the medium size of the cavern). However, Serana knew in the back of her mind this was going to happen. Every single mortal did it, some multiple times. That's when she pressed the button on a remote that was on the table next to the chair, and also muttered a small incantation.

The button sent a shockwave of electricity into the bare, bleeding flesh of the male's neck, causing him to scream and fall to the floor, clutching the collar that was shocking him. The Incantation was much worse though, as two large, blood red, slimy tentacles ripped through the ground below the fallen human, and grabbed his legs and arms, tying them together and dragging the damaged teen across the floor back to the shemale.

"You really tried running away? Tut tut. And to think that I thought I was getting to you with the sight of my cock. I suppose I should try harder."

She grumbled, not even looking at Max, of whom was now kicking and screaming again, trying to break free of the tentacles grasp. He was brought to the shemale vampires feet like he had been told he was going to service. Max grimaced as he got close to them. Not due to the sight, as he could barely see them. But the smell! It was like she had stepped in dog shit, bathed her feet in it and then not washed for six hundred years. They reeked! But as the male got closer (and began to gag), the smell of musk once again hit him, and this time it hit him hard. Whether it was the position, or how close he now was, this wave of musk was harder to overcome. A lot harder.

And that's why he broke.

"Now, make up for your mistakes! Be a good slave and clean your mistress's feet clean. Maybe I'll let you feel my meat if you do a good job."

She grumbled, flicking her rancid toes around to keep the air fresh in the smell. But it did not matter, for the human nodded to the Shemales words, and before he even replied he had given a long, hard lick to the bottom or her foot.

"Yes, mistress."

No hesitation, no fightback. It was gone. Just one simple whiff of musk was all it took for Max to break mentally. It wasn't like he was going to be hard anyway, with his age. The ginger-haired human burrowed his entire face into those sweaty, musky, rancid feet, licking everywhere! Her soles, the bottom of her feet, the top, even between her toes! Occasionally, he went further and even cared to suck on the appendages, getting further and further tangled in the shemales web. He was gone. A once feral pup was now tamed enough to train. Now all Serana had to do was train him to her requirements. And within a few minutes of the feet cleaning, she knew it. A smirk on her face as she waited for the job to be done.

While she waited, she began to stroke her canid member. An audible sound was heard every time she did so, as it seemed to have much more moisture within and on it than a normal human penis would have. The flaccid cock grew, and as such so did the musk. The soon three-foot member standing proud, so high that Serana herself could lick the tapered tip, giving a few small grunts as she did.

When she looked back down to see how her slave was doing, she noticed a small throbbing and some wetness on the stones below. And it wasn't saliva…

"Oh, did my little pup cum without my permission? Shame. You were doing so well with my feet as well, I was about to let you have a taste of my cock. I suppose that will have to wait now until you're a bit better trained."

She announced, getting a whine out of the human (as he was now acting more like a dog). Suddenly, she sprung up from her seat, taking the leash off the ground as she did, her member making it a little harder to walk now.

"Come. Follow me, boy. Let's get you trained."

She barked the order at him, as the tendrils let go, and she briskly walked towards her two hounds, continually stroking her slick slimy cock and she did so. Max followed her quickly, and unlike his previous movements, he moved on his hands and knees as instructed to do. His mouth was drooling, as he didn't even look at where he was going. Just the back view of his mistresses perfect, godly package.

"Max, meet Henry and Shadow. They will be your trainers for today."

Serana informed Max, as she poured first to the German Shepherd and then to the Great Dane. Both dogs poked their heads up and gave a small growl towards the human. Clearly, they didn't like human company that well.

"They will be teaching you how to pleasure a cock, how to take a cock, and how to be a good bitch. Now be careful, because they will bite if you don't behave. So, to start off, I want you to lay between them, head up towards me."

Serana instructed, looking down at the young one below. Max complied with no hassle, lying between the two, although he seemed a little nervous, especially as they growled once more.

"Good. Now see those little brown bits of fur sticking out on their underbelly near their tail? That's their sheath. Give them both a nice, soft rub for a minute or so, and see what happens."

"Yes, mistress."

Was the only words that Max spoke. Like a robot being programmed, he was only going to say and do what his mistress now told him to do. Occasionally, like anything, he would get it wrong. He was only human after all! But for this, he got it spot on, rubbing gently around and over the two sheaths of the canines either side of him. And quickly, he got his reward. Two, two foot long red rockets, similar to his mistresses.

"Good. These are cocks. These are what you are going to live and die by, understand? Now. I want you to use your hands to stroke Henry, while you begin to lick Shadow's cock. Do it wrong, and you will feel it."

And do it wrong Max did. Hungrily, the human took the Danes cock into his mouth, sucking the first few inches before gagging lightly. It seemed that the teen had accidentally used his teeth against Shadows member, as he was suddenly rewarded with a strong chomp on his left leg, causing him to howl and writhe in pain, blood drooling out of the wound quickly.

"No teeth you stupid human! That hurts them! Want me to use my teeth on your pathetic dick?"

The Vampire snarled out, as she stepped on the male's leg to stop it moving, and then on his member gently, but began to grind her heels down to cause severe discomfort!

"We're going to have to do something about this. It's too worthless for my slave to have something so small. We'll either have to get rid of it or grow it."

Serana muttered, more to herself than to Max, but loud enough for him to understand what she had said, and have his body freeze up due to the threat. He had gone back for take two, his leg burning from the wound, but there was nothing he could do about it now. This time he took extra care, making sure that his teeth were not present against Shadow's juicy dick, as he slowly increased his speed of stroking Henry's. Both dogs beginning to pant and let out small sounds resembling moans as they were pleasured by the teen. Meanwhile, Serana watched on, continuing to stroke her own monster meat right above the human's chest and face. Every wet squelch the cock made caused Max's heart to beat faster, wanting that dick inside of him. In fact, he wanted them all. How a little bit of musk can turn someone from a defiant Nord into a Vampire's little faggot.

"Keep going."

Serana said a few times, the process taking several minutes. But eventually, the slabs of red flesh began to pulse, and leak pre-cum, and then, finally, the knots began to swell.

"You see this? This is called a knot. It locks the cock into place, making it not be able to move… well, unless you rip it free."

Serana said with a dark sadistic cackle, as she pointed to the inflating knot.

"I want you to knot your mouth with Shadow and drink all his seed. I also want you to cover your body with Henry's. Need to get some colour on your body."

She grunted, despite the seed itself being a translucent white-like colour. Max nodded, replying with a

"Yes mistress"

as he slurped the cock, it now covered in saliva. During the time he had sucked, he had gotten down pretty far, breaking his gag reflex as he feared another bite, whip, or worse. Serana was still standing lightly on his cock, after all, that was all the motivation he needed. With one final push (and a very loud gag that almost made him puke once again), he forced that knot inside while it was still inflating, and let it do the rest.

Tears soon poured out of his eyes, the knot hurting so much as it pried open his mouth. He tried desperately to keep his teeth away but to no avail. Luckily for him, Shadow didn't seem to care this time around, for some odd reason. Meanwhile, Henry's knot was fully inflated, and with a wolf-like howl, the Shep began to spread sweet seed all over the human. Rope after rope of warm, sticky spunk covered his nude body, Max using his spare hand to spread it sub-consciously. His eyes slit and then closed tightly as the male began to moan around the canine cock. Finally, the knot stopped inflating, and Max was rewarded with a strong gush of cum into his throat.

Serana smirked at him from above as she pressed on his penis to see his reaction, where he nearly choked on the cum he was collecting.

"Oh, you are such a whore now, aren't you? I thought that you would take some more training than this, but you were born to be a breeding bitch!"

She laughed, before stepping away and going to the other side of the room, getting prepared for the next part of her plan.

The climax seemed to go on forever, several minutes in fact. Max had done well, as his entire body was wet, and his stomach was slowly enlarging from the amount of spunk he had inside of it. However, he also failed his task, as there were clear strings of seed either side of the knot, trickling down his cheeks and onto his neck.

"Tut tut."

The shemale grumbled out as she looked at Max, of whom now had his eyes open, a haze within them to show his lusty state. She wouldn't be able to see it due to Henry's mess, but Max had made a mess of his own, orgasming three times during the dogs unload.

"I thought I told you to drink ALL of the seed from Shadow, hmm? But this…"

She said, as she stroked the lines of semen, brought her finger to her mouth and licked it clean.

"This is cum. So you failed now, didn't you?"

She asked, looking down at him, her fangs glistening in the dark light once more. Max looked up in horror, his lusty state snapping, and being replaced with one of fear. He tried to say something, but only a murmur came out, followed by a violent gag due to the knotted cock in his bulging throat.

"Hmph. Fine. I suppose your punishment is going to be the two of them fucking your useless mouth and fuckhole of an ass. And they are going to knot both ends, aren't you boys?"

She whispered, stroking the twos backs, and fondling their balls. Both dogs panted, both by the time their knots deflated will have regained all energy they had lost from their orgasm.

Twenty long, painful minutes passed before the knots finally came loose, and Max was let free in his mouth, causing him to cough and splutter to gain his breath back. Serana had returned to grinding her previously clean feet into his small penis, the soles and base now covered in spunk, her toes wrapping around the foreskin.

"Have a few minutes to get your breath back."

She told the ginger, in which he nodded and began to breath heavier to get his breath back properly. After a few minutes, he had got his breathing back to a mostly normal state, but his final breath was cut short by a howl of pain as the female stood on his member firm, before stepping back off.

"Get on your hands and knees. Keep your body level so the two can mount you."

The vampire demanded, her member swaying a little, catching Max's attention. However, quickly he snapped back out of his little trance (the cock acting like a pendulum) and did as he was told.

"Yes, Mistress."

Once again he addressed her as he moved, some of the seed falling onto the floor from his body, but not much due to how much it had already dried. Serana waited, before clicking her fingers close to the dog's head, and then up to where she wanted them to be. Now it was Henry's turn to get the human's mouth, and Shadow's to get his ass. Luckily, they both had the same sizes exactly, so there wasn't going to be anything different on that front. However, it's always harder to take when it's being thrust rather than sucking or riding at your own pace.

Both dogs mounted the male at the same time. Their legs first resting against his back, before changing. Henry's hooked around his neck, while Shadow's around his waist. Both doggy dicks then slapped up against each of their holes, smearing smegma against the male's sore mouth and tight, virgin ass.

"Here. To make it a little easier."

Serana abruptly said, leaning down, and going underneath him. It was unclear what she was doing, but that's when a sharp bite came towards the gingers cock!

"AHHH! MISTRESS I'M SORRY!"

She laughed underneath him as she licked her lips, and her teeth, getting the taste of his blood.

"There. Not only have I infected you to become one of my own kind, but also…"

She broke off, as her soft fingers stroked the member, collecting the blood that was quickly pouring out of the rapidly softening penis.

"We can use this as lubrication."

Serana finished, as those delicate fingers then rubbed against the male's ass, and the tip of the Danes' dick.

"There. Now, take the cocks inside of your sleeve!"

She announced, giving the males back a backhanded slap, causing a yelp. That yelp was an indicator for the two dogs to push themselves forward, and slip their cocks inside the virgin ass and open maw of the pain-ridden sapien. Max couldn't cope, both mentally and physically. Even with the man-made (literally) lubrication, his ass tore open as the penis ripped inside his anal walls, and then plunged into his intestines. Several sphincters were forced open throughout the colon, and with the bash, they got from the tapered dick, were likely to remain open for the rest of Max's lifetime. Lifeforce began to gush out of his ass, covering the canine cock, as well as the floor below. His mouth was a little more used to the invading appendage, but it seemed that his gag reflex didn't want to die, as it had come back even stronger! Every thrust the Shepherd made caused another gag as the throat bulged and struggled to take the meat it was given. Vomit being forced down once more, as well as the previous cum from the now ass-fucking canine behind.

Each second that passed, the two got faster and faster, panting and making those weird-moan like noises once more. Their tongues hang out, as their heads hung either side, not wanting to make contact. They weren't as domesticated yet to make love with each other while fucking their owner's slave. The fucking lasted several minutes, with more and more noises from the dogs, Max, and a few from Serana as she rapidly stroked herself nearby filling the room. Max' body ached from the sex, the weight of the canines above him, and also the lack of sleep that he had from the kidnapping. The throbbing in his chest seemed to come back, and the pain from the bite both on his leg and his cock still hurt like a motherfucker. A few times his arms fell, and he basically hung from the cocks that pistoned themselves inside of him. A pool of blood now underneath him from all his wounds.

"Uh fuck… I'm soon going to cum at the sight…"

Serana moaned, as she moved towards Max and began to slap her now drooling dick onto his aching back, adding more strain to it. A small river of pre being added to the lip of where his spine was, running down to mix in with the blood on Shadow's member. The two knots began to inflate once more, signalling the start of the end.

"Take a deep breath. Get their musk before they knot you… you'll need it."

She muttered, a smirk on her face as the dogs suddenly clambered their legs onto his back once more, giving some very close but fast humps, trying to force their tying appendages inside. Shadow had luck first, surprisingly, as the anal walls tore open again, and the knot popped itself inside. Henry followed soon after, as he humped rapidly, his hanging testicles smashing constantly on Max's neck, cum hanging like a string from them as they left deep red, bruising marks. Finally, he got his knot inside, expanding the male's mouth once more (and breaking a few of his teeth in the process), before both began to howl and climax for the second time.

"Fuckk…."

Serana muttered as she tried to edge herself the best she could, but it was no use. The beastiality was just too sexy for her, as she shot one rope of seed as a warning, before going into a full-blown orgasm, joining her canine companions in their tasks. Her seed once again gave Max a full body makeover, although her seed was hotter than the Shep's, causing Max to wince and look at Serana with desperate eyes. He wished that seed was going inside of him… he needed it.

Two minutes passed before the dogs finished, and another two before their mistress ended her own. With a pant, her red rocket fell slightly flaccid, as she moved back to look over her handiwork. Max was pure white once again, and there was spunk inside his ears, across his back, running down his spine, and even mixing in with the blood of his wounds, causing more tensing of pain from the whore receiver.

Once the Vampire gained her breath, she clicked her fingers, and the dogs began to shift backwards, trying to move. If Max could scream, he would have, as the pain was unbearable! Suddenly, both knots pried themselves free, knocking half of Max's teeth out, and leaving his hole a bloody, cum filled gaping mess. His stomach was nearly to the floor, looking several months pregnant from the seed that had been dumped, his stomach acting as a sperm bank.

Max screamed when he had the chance, and fell to the floor in a heap, his entire body resting in a pool of cum and blood.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!"

Serana muttered, giving his gaping ass a sudden kick!

"Get up! I have two more tasks for you before you can rest. I mean, I don't HAVE to let you taste and take my cock…"

She teased, her sadistic smirk never leaving her evil face. However, Max was quick to move, despite the pain, dragging himself towards the shemale, trying to climb up on top of her knees.

"Please missstresss. I need it!"

He begged, having a slight issue speaking due to his loss of teeth. Luckily they'll grow back when he transforms into a Vampire.

"Fine. Only because you've taken my mutts pretty well, I will allow it. But you better devote yourself to me first."

She grumbled, bending down to take the leash, and in the process move the penis closer towards his nose, just in case he was snapping out of his musky smell. It took everything for the ginger to not gulp the drooling member, but he did so, barely.

"Mistress… I am yours to use and abuse… I don't want anything but yours and your dog's cocks… please give it to me."

Serana smirked and nodded, as she tugged on the leash harshly, dragging the tired human across the floor towards the blood-stained chair once more.

"Good boy… A good boy gets a treat, doesn't he, hmm? And your treat is to not only lick my cock clean but then you can ride it!"

She chuckles, but her comment gains a frantic nod from the ginger behind her. She sat down, and let her drooping member hang in front of her slave.

"Go on… Take your prize."

"Yes, mistress. Thank you, mistress."

Max mumbled, before weakly holding his hands out to clasp around the wet, smelly dick and hold it up, before licking it up and down slowly like a lollipop. He wanted to savour the taste, both the sweet cock of his mistress and the salty taste of her semen that was across his entire body. His eyes quickly shut, as his licks got faster and faster, weak moans of not only submission but pure joy escaping the side of his lips as he worked the cock like a professional. Serana moaned too, as well as closed her eyes, her left hand playing around with the end of the leash, giving a few tugs every now and then to keep her dominance and control over the male. She loved being in total control at all times, whether her slaves were being good or not. After all, there was a reason there were so many skeletons around the two of them at this moment.

Max slurped along happily, starting from the bottom and working his way up. It was a total guess of the way to do it, but it seemed to work most of the time. By the time he had finished cleaning the member, his sore, wounded cock had found itself painfully erect once more, however, it clearly looked strained and wasn't going to last that long in the upright state. He opened his eyes back up again to look into his mistress's own once he got near the top, sub-consciously using his hand to stroke near the base of his member. All of this he was leaning on the fly, mixing what he had been told to do with the two mutts with what he was doing now. He even leaned in to have a few teasing suckles at Serana's tapered tip, which caused a small gasp from the shemale, her penis now sensitive due to the orgasm.

"Good boy… I hope you enjoyed… Now, shall we make that gaped ass a little wider?"

She asked him, to which the male responded with another nod. A slight bit of nervousness was evident in his eyes and body language, as well as the fact that he never spoke. Serana decided not to punish him for the lack of speech, purely because not only did she know he didn't have the energy, but also her penis had become rock hard and throbbing once more, and she wanted to get this fucking session done now. It had been around an hour since they had started after all, and she had not fed herself yet.

Following the tugs that the Vampire did, Max slowly stumbled to his feet, his knees really weak from the previous weight lifting.

"To ride, you face me, and stand up on the chair legs. You then squat yourself down, penetrating yourself with my cock, until you touch the knot. You then raise and fall back down. Repeat until I cum in your dumpster. Understand?"

She said, to which again was replied to by a nod. Max was panting again and would continue to do so for a while. However, he did not let that deter him from the job at hand, that felt like a privilege in his broken state. Slowly, he raised himself onto the chair legs and used his hands to position the tapered tip he had slobbered on over his now numb ass. The good thing is he wasn't likely to feel that much due to how much Shadow had fucked him.

Stupidly, the human then dropped himself rapidly, taking half of the shemales cock in one go, causing him to weakly groan in pain as it smashed through all his muscles, opening them up. It also bashed against his prostate, causing a very small drizzle of cum to come out of his urethra, mixed with a little bit of blood.

"Don't go so fast. Take it nice and slow, and build your speed up."

She instructed. Max followed and slowly moved down the rest of the way. It only took a minute for him to get all the way down and start going back up. Each feeling of his muscles spasming causing him to stop for a second to get his breath and barings back. However, after the fourth go, he seemed to be getting used to it, and his speed increased dramatically. For such a young being, he was half good at what he was doing!

Serana knew she wouldn't last long, which is why she left this until the last action. Max had only done three dozen full rides, his knees shaking, before her knot inflated. She grabbed onto the leash and pulled him closer, suddenly humping up in full force, slamming her knot and balls up into him. Due to how much the hole was gaping, she plugged herself inside, cock throbbing, and climaxed once more, both humanoids letting out their loud moans respectively, although the dominant was a lot louder than the submissive.

"There… How does that feel?"

"It feels… good… mistress…"

"Good."

The conversation was short and sweet, as was the climax and knotting, all of which only took another two minutes, Serana gripping the male and ripping her knot out, much to his discomfort as some of his wounds that had been trying to scab ripped back open. A gush of semen coming out, both hers and the hounds prior, deflating his belly slightly.

"Now… One last thing before you sleep."

She said, reaching over to get a wooden bowl from the table. A rather deep wooden bowl too."

"Water sometimes is scarce, so I hope you don't mind my substitute…"

She broke off, as she leaned down to stroke her cock, getting some of the blood off her red rocket, and painting his name into the wood. She then pointed her cock down, and sighed, as she released a torrent of hot, bitter urine.

Max watched, having now fallen back down onto the rocky floor, not moving too much due to the stinging pain below. His eyes widened as he gulped, having a strange attraction to the fact that he was going to be asked to drink his mistresses urine. A feeling deep down of love and need for the yellow liquid. Serana put it down in front of him after it was half full, and Max quickly dunked his head in the hot liquid, before beginning to gulp it down like no-ones business!

"Someone's thirsty."

The vampire noted with a chuckle, before bending over and petting the male's head like a dog.

"Once you've finished your drink, go sleep by the two mutts. Tomorrow will be a busy day for you, as I'll train you a little more to be my bitch, and we'll go through your transformation…"


End file.
